En un día de calor
by Fangirlear4Live
Summary: Makoto y Haru se aburren debido a una fuerte ola de calor que les obliga a permanecer en casa, dañando los planes que tenian para ese fin de semana. ¿Qué ocurre cuando las cosas pasan de normales a extrañas por culpa de una película? Makoharu. One-shot.


**Holi.**  
**No planeaba subir nada hoy, este fic seguro se perderá entre los miles de otros que saldrán hoy. **  
**Peero, la inspiración llegó a mí, ya que no tengo nada que hacer.**  
**Y hace un tiempo que queria escribir un Makoharu :'D**  
**¡Lo hice! Yaas.**  
**Esto es un one-shot.**  
**¡Espero les guste!**

**Disclaimer: Free! ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoto Animation y Koji Oji.  
Advertencias: Posible OOC. O quizá no...(?)**

* * *

_En un día de calor._

– Se acabó. Me voy, Makoto. –Haru informó, mientras se levantaba del suelo en donde ambos estaban acostados pasando el rato. Alcanzó llegar hasta la entrada cuando Makoto le tomó por un brazo, deteniéndole.

– ¡Ya te dije, no puedes salir! Hay demasiado sol, Haru. Sufrirás una insolación. –Le explicó por décima vez aquel día, y solo era medio día.

Makoto había llegado en la mañana a casa de Haru, sacándolo de la bañera como solía hacer. Era fin de semana y planeaban ir a la playa, a lo cual Haru no rechazo la invitación.

Lo que no había estado en los planes era que aquel día pegara una ola de calor en la zona donde residían, y por lo tanto; no podrían pasar ni diez minutos en la costa sin salir con un tono de piel de color durazno.

Makoto había visto la información en la tele mientras Haru cocinaba, y le informó de inmediato. A lo cual Haruka reaccionó normalmente.

Pero luego de tres horas de estar acostados en el suelo de la sala, con el ventilador encendido pero prácticamente inservible, se habían aburrido. Y Haru había seguido insistiendo en salir a la playa, porque _«Sí estás dentro el agua, el sol no te tocará»,_ al parecer el respirar no era importante para el pelinegro.

– Quiero nadar. –Repitió luego de un rato, cuando Makoto le había detenido en la puerta y convencido de quedarse dentro. El más alto le entregó un vaso lleno de hielos, los cuales masticaban.

– Mañana podrás hacerlo, Haru. –Le respondió. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el cabello se le comenzaba a pegar a la frente. Tenía la tentación de quitarse la camiseta, pero no pensó que fuera conveniente. – Podemos ver una película. –Agregó.

Haru seguía viendo al techo de su sala, mientras metía otro hielo a su boca.

– De acuerdo.

-XX-

– Al parecer solo hay películas de amor en la tele. –Le dijo Haru mientras cambiaba los canales, buscando entre los de películas por algo que ver. Makoto estaba sentado a su lado, tenía uno de los cojines entre las piernas y habían puesto el ventilador directamente hacia ellos, lo que hacía que se movieran sus cabellos.

Haru dejó un solo canal, en el que pasaban una de esas películas románticas clichés.

Comenzaron a ver la película en silencio, observando los eventos que sucedían y esperando por el obvio desenlace.

Cuando de un momento a otro la historia tomo un giro inesperado, la protagonista se besaba ardientemente con otro personaje. Makoto se sonrojó, _¿Esta película era acta para estas horas?_

Miró hacia Haru a su lado, que seguía impasible, viendo la película mientras comía los cubitos de hielo.

– Ese tipo de besos ni siquiera es real. Se nota que se están babeando. –Comentó Haru de repente, lo que sorprendió al castaño. _¿Iban a hablar sobre besos?_

No era como si Makoto fuera un experto en la materia, pero prefería evitar ese tipo de temas.

– Ni siquiera le importa lo que ella piensa… la está pasando mal. –Agregó, aún seguía viendo fijamente a la escena sin inmutarse. Makoto podía jurar que sus orejas estaban rojas en aquel momento.

_El calor le afectó… _

Si bien Haru no era hablador de costumbre, habían momentos en los que si podía soltar la lengua. Como cuando hablaba de cocina, o las miles de maneras de comer Caballa, hasta en el helado.

O, como en muy pocos casos había podido experimentar –Como ahora–, cuando el calor se volvía insoportable.

Y su alter ego hablador había salido justo cuando veían una escena subida de tono en una película romántica. No podía ser peor.

– Definitivamente así no se besa a la persona que te importa. –Habló de nuevo. Makoto contempló la idea de que si Haru estaba al tanto de su vergüenza, y por eso seguía hablando o si siquiera estaba consciente de que no le había respondido a ninguno de sus comentarios.

_¿Debería ir al refrigerador por más cubitos de hielo? ¿O a comprar helados? ¿O simplemente pegarle con una almohada en el rostro?_

Salió de sus pensamientos de manera rápida cuando unos labios suaves y fríos se posaron sobre los suyos.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la impresión. La mano de Haru le tenía agarrado por la nuca, haciendo que no pudiera echarse para atrás. Cerró los ojos fuertemente. Y con su mano derecha agarró la camiseta de Haru, apretándola en un puño. Cuando el beso acabó soltó la respiración que había estado conteniendo. Miró a Haru interrogante, mientras este solo le miraba directamente a los ojos de manera profunda.

Makoto sintió el rostro más caliente que antes.

– Ha-haru, ¿Qué?... –Tartamudeó mientras tocaba sus labios con su mano, que estaban fríos debido al beso. Después de todo, Haru había estado comiendo hielos desde hacía un rato.

– Así es como se besa a alguien que _sí_ te importa. –Le dijo simplemente mientras volvía a sentarse en su lugar, al lado de él. La película seguía, esta vez en una escena en la nieve, aunque ya no tuviera idea de lo que estaba pasando en la historia.

_Así que… ¿Era importante para Haru?_

_¿De qué manera?_

* * *

**Uhh, siento que hice a Haru muy... atrevido. Pero me gusta así, me cuesta imaginar a Mako haciendo ese tipo de cosas, como robar un beso. Así que... ¡Lo siento, Haru!  
¡Creo que lo hice muy ooc! *SadMusicMP3***

**Aún así, dejen sus reviews. ¡Es mi primer MakoHaru! :'D  
Dejen REVIEEWWWW.  
Sean buenas/os lectores de la vida y el amors.**

**Creo que no tengo nada más que decir acá... el borrador de esto lo tenía hace mucho tiempo en mi libreta. Y hasta ahora que revisé las primeras páginas fue que lo escribí.  
Sí, esta escritora de acá no tiene nada que hacer en San Valentin.**

**Aún así, si es también tu situación, ¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN!  
Corran a Tumblr a disfrutrar de la maravillosa vida de los fan-arts, fan-ficts, y demás sobre sus OTP.**

**Amo este día por eso(?)**

_**¡Chau! **_


End file.
